


Total Disguise

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [31]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Hydra, Boss/Employee Relationship, Corporate AU, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t think I can work with you another year.” At the pained look he gave her she rushed to add. “You see, something changed for me and I’m afraid you won’t share the sentiments.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agenthaywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/gifts).



> I said I wanted to end the year with a bang (literally) so James send me a prompt to do so. Though I didn't get to finish this before the end of the year it is the first story of 2016 and it's smut! Hooray! Though I had to change the prompt a little it's still smut! Happy New Year! 
> 
> Prompt: Skye is the intern at the new private security firm HYDRA. Her boss is acting Detail Assigner Grant Ward. Skye can't stand him, mostly because she thinks he's hot and he's that asshole that will take her to lunch every day since she got there but won't make the next move and it's been a good 6 months since her last lay. The only way to fix things: seduction.

_**Since you could make me smile** _   
_**then you could stop the world for a while** _   
_**Sometimes, you make me cry** _   
_**then you, give me wings and make me fly...** _

_**Total Disguise ~ Serhat feat. Victor Lazlo** _

* * *

 

 

 

When Skye got he internship with HYDRA Security Systems never in a million years would she have guessed that she was signing up for the most torturous 12 months of her life. While she loved what she did and her internship was a great opportunity to both farther her hacking skills and to make connection, she wasn't too happy about her boss. Mainly because he was a freaking model, literally, he looked like he stepped out of GQ, and distracted Skye on daily bases.

 

From his good manners, to the way he flirted just right (enough to be charming but not a creep), to the way his stupid suits cling to his toned body, Skye just wanted to throw Grant Ward on any available flat surface and ride him until he couldn't think straight. Which brings us to our next problem, Skye hadn't gotten laid since she broke he relationship off with Lincoln (a guy her mother insisted on Skye dating) simply because they didn't want the same things. So that left Skye alone and frustrated because there was only so much her vibrator could take and even her rabbit had died on her after the first two months of working under Grant Ward.

 

Well, she'd like to work over her him too and on all fours and bend over his desk and on her knees but anyway, she was getting side tracked again. Normally she was a hands on kind of girl and she wasn't afraid of taking control and asking a guy out but Ward was a no, no due to the whole 'no sexual relations between company stuff' and Skye wanted her relationship with Ward to be very, very sexual thank you very much. But since that wasn't going to happen, no matter how much sexual attraction there was between them, Skye spend her days daydreaming about what having Ward inside her would feel and her cold nights masturbating to the said daydreams.

 

"Control yourself." Bakshi teased materializing beside her. "You're drooling." Bakshi was Jemma's fiancé that so happened to be Skye's best friend and the sole reason she got the internship. She was going to apply to SHIELD Security Systems but Bakshi sweet talked her to join him and to be honest no one could say no to him. Not that Skye regretted it, other than having the pleasure to look at Ward all day, she had actually learned a lot from him and his team. She had made that much of an impression to the big bosses that Bakshi told her there was talk about keeping her around permanently. Skye was fine with it, she loved working here.

 

"Fuck you." She bite back not taking her eyes from Ward a few feet away from them. Skye threw her drink back and grabbed a new glass of champagne.

 

"You know I think of you as a friend." He returned without missing a bit and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. That was what she loved most about Sunil Bakshi, he wasn't afraid to take her on when she was being a bitch, quite the opposite actually, when she pushed, he pulled and they had a lot of fun bickering.

 

"Where's your better half, anyway?" She asked after a few moments of silence as they both stoodside by side observing the room.

 

"She's been trying to convince Whitehall for the past hour that giving her and Fitz a lab all on their own is a good idea." Bakshi chuckled, Jemma made known to anyone who would listen that she hated working with anyone but Fitz and they were hoping to get a lab all on their own and work in peace. "I think he's just about ready to let them have it if it means leaving him be."

 

"What Jemma wants, Jemma gets." Skye nodded as her gaze found Ward's on the other side of the room. He said something to John and excusing himself made his way towards them.

 

"Bakshi." Ward greeted politely. "Still trying to convince Skye to join your team?" Bakshi looked from Ward to Skye and back to Ward raising a dark eyebrow, something resembling a smirk tugging at his lips.

 

"For the life of me I can't see what makes her stay with you." Bakshi played along. "Especially since her internship ended today and she has so many good offers to choose from." That got Ward's attention and he turned to face Skye fully. They hadn't talked about what she would do after her internship was done but she knew Ward assumed she would stay with them. If not in his team then with someone else's for sure.

 

"You think about leaving?" Ward asked in an almost offended tone. To be honest she did, people had approached her from SHIELD again and while she had fun working for HYDRA she doubted she could go on another year with Ward as her boss. Not because he wasn't a good one, he was the best at what he did, but because Skye was falling for him so fast she didn't know how to stop it.

 

"Well, I do have some good offers." She shrugged and from the corner of her eye watched as Bakshi slipped away quietly, sensing the change in the air.

 

“Dance with me.” He breathed and pulled her along just as a new song started, sweet music filling the room. Skye followed his steps as he led them around the dance floor, twirling her to the beat of the music, their bodies pressed tight against each other and her heart did a backflip as he dipped her back. “Why?” He asked quietly.

 

“Why, what?” She whispered wrapping her leg around his thigh as he dipped her forward again, the tempo of the tango only getting faster.

 

“Why do you want to leave?” His lips ghosted over the shell of her ear and Skye felt a shiver run down her back, her blood pounding inside her veins.

 

“Can I be honest with you?” The end of the song fell like a shadow over her words and he nodded. “I don’t think I can work with you another year.” At the pained look he gave her she rushed to add. “You see, something changed for me and I’m afraid you won’t share the sentiments.” She admitted quietly and just like that it felt like the people around them ceased to exist. Ward looked ta her carefully for a brief moment before he grabbed her arm again pulling her out of the ballroom.

 

Skye followed him through the mansion hallways, as they took turns and twists and he slipped inside a dark room a few seconds later without so much as a word to where they were going. His hands were in her hair and his lips claimed hers as soon as the door closed behind them. Ward pushed her up against the expensive wood thrusting his tongue inside her mouth and Skye’s arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer.

 

“Say it.” He begged as the pulled away in need of air. “Please, say it.” She didn’t need to ask what he meant, Skye had known for a while now.

 

“I’m in love with you.” She murmured resting her forehead against his and that was all he needed to hear. His hands traveled down her body and towards her bottom and he picked her up, urging her to wrap her smooth legs around his waist. Skye waisted no time, already getting rid of his suit jacket, his white pristine shirt following closely behind.

 

She whimpered when his mouth trailed down her neck, leaving a path of fire behind, and he pushed the straps of her dress down her shoulders (almost tearing the fabric) in his haste to free her breasts. Skye knew he was smitten with them, she had caught him several times looking down her shirt but she had no problem with it. On the contrary, she took pleasure in knowing she wasn’t the only one suffering.

 

“God,” He growled against her soft skin. “I thought I’d never hear you say those words.” Skye moaned when he took a stiff nipple into his hot mouth and banged her head against the door, wetness pooling between her thighs.

 

“Grant, please.” It was her turn to beg now as months and months of lust set her body alight and Skye felt ready to tear at the seams if she didn’t have him inside her right now. Not one to deny her anything Ward moved towards the desk in the corner of the room and laid her down.

 

Skye spread her legs in an invitation, shamelessly offering herself to him and she saw his eyes darken as he took her in, heavy breaths, body flushed, lips swollen, she must have been a sight to be seen. “Please!” She repeated and she saw him snap, his self control all gone as he pulled her at the edge of the desk roughly slipping inside of her in one smooth stroke. Her nails dug into his forearms and his fingers left bruises on her hips as he set up a fast pace, hammering into her relentlessly hitting all the right spots inside her perfectly.

 

“Harder, Grant!” She demanded wrapping her legs around his waist tight, forcing him deeper, pleasure and pain mixing together making her body tingle more. She was just a breath away from bursting and the moment his fingers touched her clit Skye lost it. Once, twice and she was gone. Her orgasm washed over her in hot waves making all the nerves in her body focus on that small place they were connected.

 

Ward pulled her upright, her chest pressed against his, and his hands slipped in her soft hair again forcing her lips to meet his. "God! You are so fucking beautiful!" He breathed in her ear and her walls fluttered around his cock again. “I’ve been dreaming about this for months.” He confessed and Skye’s arms wrapped tighter around his neck, trying to hold onto the last piece of sanity left before that was claimed by pleasure too. She could barely register his words but they didn’t matter now anyway. All that mattered was the both of them and what they did right now.

 

Skye felt the pressure build in the pit of her stomach again, and by the way Ward was using her body she could tell he was close too. Slipping a hand between them Skye rubbed herself roughly finally snapping. She bite into his bare shoulder, muffling the scream that escaped her and that only triggered his orgasm. A few shallow thrusts later Ward emptied himself inside of her. He fell back against the leather chair, taking Skye with him.

 

“So I take it that was your way of convincing me to stay?” She teased, kissing his chest softly and she felt his laugh vibrate between them.

 

“Did it work?” He asked cupping her cheek, forcing her eyes to meet his.

 

“Maybe.” Skye smiled and snuggled closer to him.

 

They’d have to dress and join the others again at some point but for now she’d like to bask in the afterglow of what they did for a while.


End file.
